To Save The States The Pirates of the Ghost Spark
by Emerald Dynamo
Summary: My idea for a P&F Episode. Full title: Phineas and Ferb: To Save the States/Phineas and Ferb and the Pirates of the Ghost Spark In the 1st half, Phineas and Ferb are recuited by the CIA to stop an asteroid attack, which was orchestrated by Doof. Perry has to stop him, of course. In the 2nd half, OH Flynn and RI Fletcher have to fight Doof for the Ghost Spark, a legendary ship
1. Chapter 1

**And so I enter the world of Phineas and Ferb FanFiction.  
Here we go. This first half-"episode" is an idea I got when my family and I were on an adventure in Washington D.C.  
… It's a long story.  
It's a story about how Phineas and Ferb saved the Unites States from a horrible catastrophe. Also, it's a story of how a certain semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action almost failed at thwarting his nemesis.  
I own no one (except Jordan Leger, the fictional leader of the CIA in this "episode").  
More details about the second half of the episode later.  
****Phineas and Ferb: A Capitol Mission****/ Phineas and Ferb and the Pirates of the Ghost Spark**

**Prologue: The only ones who can help.**

**Omnitient POV; CIA Headquarters.  
**  
CIA agents were running frantically. This was the worst situation of their career.

Their leader, a man by the name of Jordan Leger, tried frantically to keep order.

"Listen, y'all! We've got to keep calm and find a profitable solution."

The only sound that met him was more screaming.

"ALRIGHT! I'VE HAD IT! EVERYONE QUIET!"

Everyone was silent.

"Now, let's assess the situation. And let's most certainly NOT panic."

This was what he did best. "Now, Agent Bob, read the protocols for this situation."

Bob snapped, then saying, "Okay!" Jordan sighed. Even marriage did not mellow him. "Well, I would, but we have no protocols for a massive asteroid strike on the entire United States."

Jordan started to panic.

"Alright; What we need here is a simple, inventive solution. What we need here is an inventor, who works fast!" Jordan turned to a tech agent. "Search the internet!"

"Basic search turned up only one response. It's a website put up by a self-proclaimed stalker named Irving. He basically follows two people and their friends. They say their names are… Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher."

Bob then said, "Hey, I know them. They're in my family."

"Then perhaps you should call them."

He snapped again, and said, "Okay!" Jordan facepalmed, and said, "Just call them already!"

Bob started dialing, and Jordan said, "Hurry. They're the only ones who can help."

**Onmitient POV; Phineas and Ferb's Backyard.**

"I wonder what we're going to do today, Ferb." Phineas said to his stepbrother.

"Well, it had better be interesting." Ferb said, a rare occurrence. "We haven't had as much action since we were the Beak."

"Well, let's rebuild it. We have the blueprints; it would only take a few minutes. Ferb, I know what we-"

"Boys, I need you to come inside right now." Phineas couldn't believe he was cut off, but that could be saved for later. "What is it, mom?" I asked, as Ferb and I ran inside. "The Head of the CIA is on the phone, and he says you're these amazing inventors who can build things in less than a day. Is he right?"

"Well, yes…" I answered, nervously.

Mom just stared at us in shock. "You mean… Candace was right all along?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"That's amazing! I can't believe it! But… You never got our permission to build anything! You guys put yourselves in danger almost every Day! How could you? I don't know what to do now! You guys are so Busted!"

Candace woke up a few seconds later, saying, "Did someone say, 'busted'?"

"I just don't know what to do, now that I know you've been doing amazing things, yet putting yourself in danger almost every day…" Mom trailed off, starting to sob.

"Mom, could you hand us the phone while you try to sort your emotions out?" Ferb said. He was talkative today.

Mom nodded, and handed us the phone, tears starting to flow freely from her eyes.

"Is this Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher?" I heard a voice say from the telephone. "Yes. Yes it is." I said. "Excellent." The voice said. "We need your help to save the United States."

**So it was a bit short… it was a prologue; deal with it.  
I'm thinking the second half of this episode is going to be a sequel to "P&F and the Temple of Juatchadoon." It should be interesting, to say the least. And so I'm reordering the Indiana Jones movies. I don't care! I'm the one writing this! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha haha! Okay, I'm done. Anyways, Be sure to Carpe some Diem while I'm writing the next chapter for this half of the episode.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I write so slow… Time doesn't grow on trees…  
Samuel: (out of nowhere) When are you going to write my fanfiction?!  
Me: (Sigh)… It's partially written already. I just have a few more projects, and with school coming up… it's going to take a while…  
Samuel: Very well. I shall make an effort to be patient.  
Me: Good. You've been bugging me about this ever since I've been on Fanfiction…  
Anyways…(sigh) Here we go! (Snap) Okay! Here's the next chapter.**

**Phineas and Ferb: To Save the States****/ Phineas and Ferb and the Pirates of the Ghost Spark**

**To Save the States Part 2: A New Mission. **

**Phineas' POV; The Flynn-Fletcher Backyard**

I couldn't believe Mom wouldn't approve of our inventions. I mean, they were (and I don't want to sound proud when I say this) really amazing! But this guy on the phone was serious. I asked, "Why do you need our help, mister…" I didn't even know his name.

"Mister Jordan Leger, head of the CIA. We called you because you turned up on the internet as inventors who build things like rollercoasters, become superheroes, fly around the world, and accomplish other amazing feats in less than a day. By the way, aren't you a little young to do all of those things?"

I couldn't help but smile as I said, "Yes. Yes we are."

"But, are you legally permitted to do these things?"

"Well, all our permits were in order…" I said.

"Did you get permission from your parents to do these things?"

I started to scratch behind my ear. "Well…"

"Well, I guess that's not legally wrong, but it is kinda morally wrong... But that's beside the topic. Anyways, we need you to help us, because we have a problem that might threaten the whole United States. Will you help us?"

I looked to Ferb, who nodded. "Yep. We're in." I said.

"Very well." Mr. Leger said. "How fast can you get here?"

"Give us two hours; we'll be there as soon as we repair our Beak suit."

"The world never ceases to amaze me. I'll explain more when you get here." Mr. Leger said as he hung up the phone.

I turned to mom, and said, "The CIA needs our help to save the entire United States. Could you wait until after we save the world to punish us?"

She just stood there for a while, amazed, before she nodded.

"Alright, Ferb. I know what we're going to do today. Let's go get the second Beak Suit prototype we had from the Nest…"

"Wait! You guys were the Beak, too?! Oh, my. I have no clue what to do now! What else did they do?"

"Well, mom, how much time do you have?" Candace asked, to which Mom started breaking down, sobbing and crying…

***About an Hour Later, Flynn-Fletcher Backyard, still Phineas' POV***

"I'll be honest, Ferb, This is probably going to be the most important mission of our lives. We've got to keep calm and focused throughout the entire mission. Keep our eyes on the goal."

"But, Phineas, we don't even know what the mission is, yet. How can we keep our eyes on the goal if we don't know what it is?"

"Sarcasm is not appreciated here, Ferb. The audience expects something philosophical and wise."

"Would you please stop breaking the fourth wall?" Candace yelled. "I'm trying to tell Mom about what you've done!"

She continued, "And on the day of the summer solstice, they built an amazing plane to fly around the world. And they did! It was an amazing adventure. I went on it. We almost didn't make it back. But we did. And then they built a huge jukebox with actual bands inside! Then they built a biodome and… Are you even listening, mom?!"

Mom nodded, her face now solemn.

Candace continued, "And then they rebuilt the molecular separator…

"Ferb, let's go. We have the States to save."

I took off, with Ferb saying, "Well, that's a bit cliché, isn't it…"

**15 Minutes later; Flynn-Fletcher Backyard; Isabella's POV**

I'm surprised I don't hear the sound of power drills and Phineas' optimistic comments. But I'm sure they're doing something…

I walked, in the backyard gate, saying, "What'cha-" I didn't finish, because I saw my beloved Phineas wasn't there.

"Where's Phineas?" I thought out loud, panicking. I heard a voice coming from inside, saying, "And then they built this HUGE tower! I mean, it was enormous. And it wasn't like the last one! This one was sentient! And it trapped Phineas, Ferb, and their friends without oxygen! But then they tricked it so now it's encircling the entire Galaxy! And then…"

I feared the worst… Were Phineas and Ferb "busted"? I heard some song playing in the background, but I didn't really care. Phineas was gone! Then, Buford and Baljeet walked in. "Hey, where's Dinner Bell?" Buford asked. I still didn't know why Buford called Phineas that. **(But I do. Muahahaha!)** "Yeah, where I Phineas?" Baljeet asked. "I… really don't know. Let me call him." I started dialing Phineas' number, hoping he was okay."

**Switch to Phineas' POV; Setting to be revealed.  
**I noticed my phone was getting an incoming call. "Ferb," I said, "turn off external audio on the suit so I can talk to Isabella." I just knew Ferb was raising an eyebrow as he said, "How do you know it's Isabella?" "Well, I keep a personalized ringtone for her, as I do for all my friends. Now just let me talk, alright?" I pleaded. Ferb complied, shutting off a repeated version of our theme song that had been blasting out of the suit's speakers. _So _that _was why we decommissioned this suit, _I thought, _It was too annoying…_

"Hello?" I heard Isabella's voice across the phone.  
"Oh, Hi, Isabella." I said.  
"So, umm… What'cha doin'?  
"Umm… well, we're not completely sure, but we'll know soon."  
"Where exactly are you guys?"  
"Umm… I'd say flying about 5,000 feet above Kansas."  
"WHAT?" I think her scream must have shattered my eardrums.  
"Well, we rebuilt the Beak suit because Ferb and I were recruited on a secret mission for the CIA and we had to get there fast…"  
I heard Isabella sigh with relief, and then she said, "Alright, Phineas. Just be careful."  
"I will. Anyways, see ya soon, Isabella!"  
"See ya soon, Phineas!"  
She then hung up.  
"Well, we've still got a while to go, so keep it up, Ferb. And whatever you do, don't put the suit audio back on."  
"Agreed." Ferb said. I think he's said more today than he has... well, ever!

**15 more Minutes later, Flynn-Fletcher Backyard; Isabella's POV**

I heard Candace, saying, "They built a Highly Unconventional Vehicle while we were on 'vacation' in Africa. And now they rebuilt the Beak suit. That's all I know. Can I get some water, now? Running through 3 Seasons of Big Ideas really makes my mouth dry."

"No, Candace. I've made a decision."

"What is it, mom?"  
"We're flying to D.C. to make sure Phineas and Ferb don't get hurt this time. I know they haven't in the past, _or so you say_, but pack up a few things. We're leaving soon."

"Can we come too, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?"  
"Only if your parents agree. Go talk with them. We'll be leaving for the airport in fifteen minutes."

We each ran off, hoping Phineas and Ferb were alright, wherever they were.

**30 Minutes Later, CIA Headquarters, Omnitient POV**

I couldn't help it. I rang the doorbell. The floor dropped beneath our feet, revealing a slide that obviously went somewhere. The rocket boosters on the Beak Suit, Mk. II were still recharging, so we had to follow the tube slide to the end of its course. "Hey, Ferb, I just realized something." Ferb asked, "What?" "Where's Perry?" I asked.

**Where is he, indeed…  
Next chapter will be mainly Perry's POV.  
...**

**And I do know why Buford calls him Dinner Bell. I may reveal it in a future one-shot.**

**…**  
**…let's just say I had an epiphany moment...**

**Well, I hope you liked it! Be sure to Carpe some more Diem while I'm writing the next chapter!**


End file.
